


Mornings After

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is disabled, Kevin is Cecil's twin, M/M, POCecil, This has nothing to do with the Strex Family on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, Cecil, and Kevin were enjoying breakfast together. Kevin decides to go for a swim, thus Cecil and Carlos find time to be intimate for the first time in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings After

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't within the canon of [I Could See Within the Tides](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1281880) , but it is Cecilos from that AU. Tides is not a necessary read to understand this. The Strex Family mentioned is not the group of brilliant artists, RPers, and cosplayers on Tumblr. (Though it would be super cool if they let me use their characters in the main AU!)

Watching the sunrise together was always good, especially after a night of intermittent sleep while stargazing. Carlos could stay up longer, but Cecil was the one to wake him for the dawn just coming to be. The old saying was true, it’s always darkest before dawn. Carlos pressed his lips against Cecil’s cheek, watching him as the sun rose. “I’m glad that we found you,” Cecil murmured at the sun continued to rise, the light hitting the plants just before reaching the pair. 

“I’m glad I found you. It’s the other way around. I found you and your brother. Now, I’m not sure if Kevin likes me, or just wants us to be together,” Carlos replied, dropping his head down to chuckle. As he looked back up, he noticed Cecil staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re everything I imagined you would be,” he answered. To Cecil, Carlos had always been a story, a sort of coping mechanism for the days he didn’t feel like getting out of bed. Then Kevin came up with a story, something fantastic, weaving Cecil’s so called character into a story. A yarn for their radio shows. Cecil’s storytelling about Carlos was one rather popular with many listeners. Kevin’s storytelling also had fans, especially those who would rather root for the villain. It was certainly an interesting dynamic. Then he walked outside of the station one day. Cecil thought it was just a guy in cosplay. It wouldn’t have surprised him, with how popular the show was becoming. Then he heard him ask if he was Cecil. That was when he walked quickly, trying to get away. 

“Should that make me happy?” Carlos smiled, remembering how Cecil ran from him. He didn’t think it would have been a problem, and then he realized how it looked. It was raining, rather late, and he was following this poor guy home. When Cecil finally stopped to tell him to go away, Carlos pulled out an ace of hearts, which stopped Cecil in his tracks. 

“Yes, I would think so.” He remembered Carlos pulling out the card, something not one of the listeners knew about. It was just a silly idea that he never made into canon. Or rather, canon for the fans of the show. Kevin knew. Of course Kevin knew, his twin always knew. Somehow, Cecil doubted his brother would tell a stranger in a costume that particular part of the story. When he saw the card, his eyes widened, and he brought Carlos home. He could trust the other man, the detective, the scientist. Kevin seemed so delighted to meet the Carlos, all smiles and suggestive flirting. That was before.  
Now it was relaxing on a beach, on one of those days they didn’t have to worry about the Strex family. Today they were planning to sleep in. Well, sort of. Sleeping on a hammock was always fun, but it wasn’t good for other more “recreational” activities. There was an occasional itch he couldn’t scratch, an overwhelming feeling of need or want. Thankfully, the feeling wasn’t often there, rarely showing up until he couldn’t stand it anymore. This was one of those times. 

“Do you want to head in?” Carlos asked, giving him a smile. 

“Sure.” Cecil followed him into the house, making a beeline to the kitchen. He needed coffee. Well, it wasn’t a necessity, but he still wanted it. The way Carlos made it was delicious, more so than his own concoctions. They were both up, anyway. Kevin would be up in an hour or so. Routine, routine. As he watched Carlos brew the coffee, he smiled. The first time he brought Carlos home, he made him coffee. It wasn’t as good as he made it. 

“Three sugar cubes, a bit of creamer, and here you go!” Carlos handed Cecil his cup of coffee, then worked on his own. His mother would be gone for the next few days. He was thankful for that, especially since he and Cecil had been spending so much time on the hammock, sleeping with each other. As much as that was fun, he wanted a little more from Cecil. He wasn’t about the pressure the man, but it would be nice. Carlos had not been on a date in years, sex was completely out of his life for the last five years. While not a choice, he was really, truly married to his work. Besides, no one really wanted the dangers of dating a private investigator who was building a case around one of the largest companies in the world. It just didn’t seem sane. Carlos was alright with it. 

Cecil took slow sips of the drink, eyeing his boyfriend. Maybe they could have a morning round, but only after Kevin drank some coffee himself and went out for a swim. Sex on the beach was not a good idea. It was romantic in theory, but that didn’t mean it translated well into real life. Cecil didn’t think of it as particularly romantic, especially since most of the romance movies set near the beach seemed to have it involved. Besides there could have been worse things. 

“Cecil, do you think you could ever go home?” Carlos’ voice was soft, and he didn’t meet Cecil’s eyes. 

“After this? And knowing I can’t really come see you whenever I want, but only when the stars are aligned… No. I wouldn’t be able to do that. I know Kevin wouldn’t go back, either. We’re just too invested here. Kevin and I were never really meant to stay in the other world. We don’t resonate there. I would like to get all the pictures of us with our parents, maybe sell the apartment. Kevin and I can only be on vacation so long.”

“Yeah, I know. We’ll work it out.” 

“Hey! Mind if I get some of that coffee?” Kevin grinned, reaching for a mug. 

“Morning, Kevin.” Carlos and Cecil said at the same time. They watched as Kevin poured coffee into his cup, sipping their own drinks. None of them said anything, just enjoying their drinks. The sunlight streaming through the window illuminated a glass sculpture sitting on the counter. Behind it, the light stained the wall with blue. Kevin looked over at both Cecil and Carlos, realizing he had, perhaps, interrupted something.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two alone. I need to get my swimming in.” Kevin winked at his brother, stepping out of the kitchen to leave the house entirely. Cecil rolled his eyes, turning his attention to his boyfriend leaning at the counter.

“So,” Cecil said, not particularly wanting to finish his sentence.

“So.” Carlos grabbed his hand, pulling him to his bedroom. It was obvious what they were planning on doing, the awkwardness was simply another part of their relationship. Not that either of them minded, it was kind of sweet. Everything may not still be new, but it felt new enough. 

“Carlos, are you sure we should..?” Cecil asked, feeling rather apprehensive. He wanted to sleep with Carlos, but they hardly ever got any alone time in the house. Usually Carlos’ mother was around, or Kevin was around. 

“If you don’t want to, it’s alright. There will be plenty of other times for us.” He sat back on his bed, dropping Cecil’s hand. 

“Oh, I want to. I just don’t want to get caught is all.” Cecil stepped forward, settling himself on Carlos’ lap. He pressed a kiss to his lips, nipping lightly. Cecil planned to grind down against him, but Carlos had a grip on his hips. He tipped himself over to force both of them to lay back on the mattress. He chuckled softly. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Carlos pecked his lips repeatedly, a hand sneaking into the waistband of Cecil’s boxers. Cecil’s soft sigh told him what he needed to know.  Carlos took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongue slipping against Cecil’s. Kissing him always felt familiar, even the first time it happened. Cecil’s hand rested against the deep tan of Carlos’ cheek. Cecil pulled back, kissing his nose. 

“You know, slipping your hand into my boxers is pretty obvious, don’t you think?” He laughed, rolling on top of Carlos. 

“Are you really complaining?” 

“Not at all,” he answered, rocking his hips against him. Both he and Carlos were already shirtless, as the humid island heat often remained overnight. This would make them both feel hot, but it didn’t particularly bother them. Carlos pulled him down for another kiss, giggling as they rocked against each other. There was only a fitted bed sheet beneath them. Cecil pulled himself away, wiggling himself out of his boxers, while Carlos slid off his own. Cecil kissed him gently, pressing his lips down Carlos’ body, biting the skin wherever a nice little mark would stand out. Carlos only watched with a small smile on his lips. 

Cecil bit his hip hard, making Carlos jerk up in response. “Cecil!”

“Sorry.” To help drill the apology in, Cecil stroked Carlos’ cock, his tongue lapping at the head. 

“You’re forgiven!” Carlos yelped, arching up. He could almost feel Cecil’s smirk against his dick. He wouldn’t be surprised at all, if that were the case. When he felt Cecil’s mouth enveloping him, he moaned. Cecil was sucking on him, head bobbing, and god, Carlos didn’t even care if they got caught. He gently gripped at Cecil’s dark curls, letting out soft mewls, and the occasional loud moan. “Just like that, Cecil, fuck!” He tried hard not to force himself further into Cecil’s mouth, knowing full well if he did, Cecil’s voice would sound hoarse. Neither of them were ill, thus it would raise suspicions. Kevin wouldn’t give a damn. They all knew it. 

Cecil pulled off with a grin. “You look good like that, bending to my whims.” It wasn’t really a whim, but Carlos’ skin was warm in the sunlight, eyes a lovely hazel. He had to stop for a moment, admiring Carlos. Sure there were marks on his body, old scars mottling the skin. A few birthmarks, some in a straight line down his chest. Those were always a point of interest when he kissed down Carlos’ torso. The best view was the flush of Carlos’ cheeks, the light sheen of sweat. Cecil smiled, leaning back down to lap at the head of his boyfriend’s dick. “Do you have lube in here?”

“I believe in the drawer. Not sure, though.” Carlos reached over to his night stand, digging through the contents until he found the familiar wavy bottle. His arm snaked back, holding the bottle. He lifted it, swirling the contents. “Is this going to be enough?” 

“Yes. I don’t want to overwork you, so just stay right there.” Cecil grabbed the bottle, noting the brand. He would keep it in mind the next time they went shopping. He tugged on the cap, the faint ‘pop’ more than welcome. With a smile, he handed the bottle back over to Carlos. “You’ll have to do most of the dirty work, I’m afraid.” 

“Was that pun really necessary? Or, oh gosh, did I make that a pun myself?” Carlos groaned as he pushed himself up to put his back against the headboard. “Straddle me, so I can at least make this easier on myself.” 

“Are you going to be comfortable with me on your lap..?” Cecil immediately asked, growing concerned. He knew Carlos’ leg wasn’t the best, though he doubted his hips would protest his weight against them. 

Carlos leaned forward to peck his boyfriend’s forehead. “It’ll be fine. As long as we don’t go for too long, at least. We couldn’t anyway, Kevin only swims for an hour and a half, and it’s been thirty minutes already.” Carlos pour some lube onto his fingers, moving them to press at Cecil’s entrance. He was careful about pressing even one in. They both had to be comfortable for this to work the way they intended. Not that sex was uncomfortable, but since his injury, it was slightly difficult to enjoy it. He looked over Cecil, smiling at the way his eyes closed as Carlos pressed another digit in. He continued spreading his fingers carefully. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. It’s better. Can we..?”

“Mmhmm.” He pulled his fingers out, pouring more lube on the digits to make sure Cecil was completely slicked up before he tried pushing in. Carlos slicked up his cock, nodding at Cecil. “Be careful, Ceec.” Cecil didn’t answer, just carefully settling onto him again. Carlos moaned first, while Cecil just huffed out his breaths. Slowly, Cecil rocked against him. Moving gently as to not disturb Carlos’ hips too much. Carlos shifted beneath him, reaching out to stroke at Cecil’s cock. 

“Nnngh! P-P-Perfect Carlos!” Cecil whined. He wanted to grind down against Carlos hard, but he knew it would hurt him. The quick movements, along with Carlos stroking and rubbing at his cock would get him off soon enough. 

Carlos felt a sharp pain, and he yelped. “Cecil!” 

Cecil immediately stopped moving, immediately going into sweet boyfriend mode. “Do you need me to get off?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I didn’t expect it to hurt. I’m sorry.” Carlos winced, slipping out of Cecil. He sighed in frustration. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. 

“It’s okay, my sweet, perfect Carlos. We can still get each other off…” Cecil chuckled, as his hand wrapped around Carlos’ dick.

“You’re very sweet, but I’m afraid I’ll have to give you a blow job as an apology.” 

“That’s fine, let’s just get you off first.” Cecil’s grip adjusted, squeezing gently before rubbing the head of Carlos’ cock with his thumb, smearing pre-cum along it. When Carlos arched his back, Cecil knew he was almost there. A loud moan echoed in the room as Cecil felt the warm spurts of ejaculate on his hand. Carlos was flushed, panting heavily as the pleasure ebbed away, slow in its retreat. 

“Cecil.”

“Hmm?” He stood from the bed to grab some wipes to clean them off. 

“I haven’t finished you off.” 

Cecil pressed a kiss to his lips. “Oh, Carlos. I’m just going to finish myself in the shower, you look so tired.” He smiled as he ran a hand through those perfect locks. “Besides, Kevin will be back soon.” Carlos only huffed, a small pout on his face. Cecil kissed it before turning towards the door. “I’m not averse to you joining me in the shower.”

“I’ll be in there soon.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want to join me on my blog? Enjoy various headcanons? You can find me right [here](http://silent-novae.tumblr.com) .


End file.
